


Borrowed Time

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-07-31
Updated: 2001-07-31
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11142435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: A trip to the doctor spells trouble.





	Borrowed Time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Borrowed Time

## Borrowed Time

by silvina

Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer. I checked lotto twice-- no go. So Alliance still owns them, but there's always tomorrow. Please send comments, questions, compliments, and otters to sdelcul@yahoo.com.

Author's Notes: Third in the Getting what you want, getting what you need series. (3/9)

Story Notes: 

This story is a sequel to: Priorities 

* * *

"Ray's going to take you to the doctor." 

"Why?" she asked, with all the intrepid curiosity of a five-almost-six year old. 

"Because Inspector Thatcher has already allowed me the maximum time off to-" 

Noticing that her eyes were about to glaze over, Ray kneeled down to be at eye-level with her. "Cause the mean old Dragon Lady won't give him the day off." At Ben's faint protest he pulled Sarah closer and whispered in her ear. "Besides, _we_ can go out for ice cream afterwards. Ok?" 

"Yeah!" 

* * *

"Excuse me, Mr. Vecchio?" 

"Yes?" 

He'd been sitting in the waiting room for ten minutes reading the 1988 election coverage in Newsweek. Nurse TwoAxes had made quick friends with Sarah, and her interruption made him edgy. Something was up, and it was making his cop instincts flare. 

"This is Mr. Stuart. He'd like to speak with you for a moment." 

She excused herself quickly, leaving Ray alone with Mr. Stuart. 

"Yes?" 

"Are you a relative?" 

"I'm," Shit. "I'm a friend who could take off work today." 

"Oh. I'll need to speak to him then." 

"Who are you, Mr. Stuart? What is this about? Is something wrong with Sarah?" 

"Sarah's fine, Mr. Vecchio." 

"Then what's going on?" 

"I'm sorry, I will need to speak with -" 

Ray pulled out his badge. "Chicago PD. Now tell me what the hell is going on?" 

"I'm with the Department of Children and Family Services, Officer Vecchio." 

"Detective. And? What's the problem?" 

"I really should speak with the child's caretaker." 

"I am the child's caretaker right now. Her father, the Mountie, is at work right now. I'm fully capable-" 

"He isn't." 

"At work? Of course he is. Oh god, did something happen to Benny?" His heart raced even faster. 

"No. He's fine. I'm sorry, sir. It seems that he isn't her father." 

He needed to sit down. He was sitting down. It wasn't helping. 

"What did you say?" 

Mr. Stuart looked at his paperwork. "It seems that Mr. Fraser cannot be Sarah's biological father." 

"Why not?" 

"Sarah's bloodtype is AB positive." 

It took him a moment to pull up the relevant information from high school biology class and one lecture at the Academy. 

"Mr. Fraser is -" 

"O negative." 

"Yes." 

"So what happens next?" 

"Well, we'll have to schedule a court hearing to decide what's best for Sarah, but until we can identify the next of kin, she'll be remanded into our custody as a ward of the state. Mr. Fraser will be kept informed." 

"Let me tell him." 

"I'm sorry, but regulations require -" 

"I'm a police officer. And his friend. I want him to hear it from me." 

Mr. Stuart looked unconvinced. 

"Please?" 

* * *

End Borrowed Time by silvina:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
